


Пешка в дамки

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофта и Джона похитили вместе. Похитителям же хуже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пешка в дамки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pawns to Checkmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027441) by [Brate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate). 



Джон попытался вырваться из захвата чьих-то рук, пытавшихся втащить его в помещение. Это не помогло, лишь подтвердило, что не он контролирует ситуацию. Сильный удар в спину выбил его из равновесия и швырнул едва ли не на колени Майкрофту. Джон попытался скрыть удивление при виде старшего Холмса, но не был уверен, что получилось.  
Майкрофт сидел на стуле со скованными за спиной руками. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Джона он едва заметно покачал головой. Джон хранил молчание - если похитители не знали, то давать им понять, что они с Майкрофтом знакомы, было лишним.  
Джона грубо толкнули на стул напротив Майкрофта и стянули запястья наручниками. Последовал удар по голове, а потом пленников оставили наедине.  
Джон дал боли в голове немного утихнуть и спросил:  
\- Что произошло? Как вы тут оказались?  
Майкрофт усмехнулся.  
\- Я просчитался. К сожалению, за это поплатился мой водитель.  
\- Мне жаль…  
\- Полагаю, вы с Шерлоком разгадали хитрый план Даниэля Венделла, и поэтому вы здесь.  
Джон качнул головой.  
\- Ну да. Но...  
Закатив глаза, Майкрофт снова перебил его.  
\- Не выношу наручники - металл натирает мне запястья.  
\- Тогда почему бы вам не решить эту проблему, - саркатически заметил Джон, оглядываясь в поиске скрытых камер и не находя их.  
\- Великолепная идея, - легко согласился Майкрофт. Подергал руками, а затем встал - наручники соскользнули с запястьев и звякнули об пол.  
Он быстро освободил Джона и подхватил со стола свой зонт.  
\- Пойдем?  
Когда-нибудь Джон перестанет удивляться потрясающим способностям братьев Холмс, но вряд ли сегодня.  
\- Если вы могли освободиться в любой момент, то зачем сидели здесь?  
Майкрофт махнул рукой.  
\- Они проговорились, что приведут сюда кого-то еще. Я решил, что стоит вначале узнать их планы.  
Вряд ли стоило уточнять, что если бы Майкрофт сбежал, именно Джон пострадал бы от этого.  
\- Я насчитал пять вооруженных людей, кроме Венделла, - продолжил Майкрофт. - Полагаю, для нашей же безопасности будет лучше выйти через южную дверь.  
Джону пришлось просто довериться. Люди Венделла притащили его в заброшенное офисное здание через лабиринт комнат и коридоров, и его обычно неплохая способность ориентироваться на местности испарилась примерно после девятого поворота, так что теперь Джон понятия не имел, куда идти.  
Майкрофт отпер дверь отмычкой, осторожно выглянул, а затем бесшумно пошел вперед. Дальше они, к удивлению Джона, двигались как единое целое - Джон обеспечивал арьергард, прислушиваясь, нет ли погони, Майкрофт же двигался очень незаметно для гражданского.  
Перед поворотом он махнул рукой, делая знак остановиться, и поднял зонтик. Неуловимое движение - и человек, вышедший из-за угла, упал бесчувственным к их ногам. Наклонившись, Майкрофт пошарил в его карманах и протянул Джону пистолет.  
\- Думаю, это вам. Вы стреляете лучше меня.  
Джон взял пистолет, гадая, как много знает Майкрофт об истории с таксистом. Вероятно, все - это же Майкрофт. Джон проверил обойму и кивнул.  
\- Приятно слышать, - сказал он.  
\- Замечательно.  
Теперь Джон размышлял, на самом ли деле Майкрофт наслаждается ситуацией или это только видимость? Может, братья Холмс были больше схожи друг с другом, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Вслух, конечно, Джон ничего не сказал. Может, он и не такой умный, как Шерлок и Майкрофт, но все же не идиот.  
За следующим поворотом они столкнулись сразу с двумя и взяли на каждого по одному. Майкрофт орудовал зонтиком, а Джон пистолетом, вырубив охранника его рукоятью. Лучше было не поднимать шум. К тому же, в подобных ситуациях Джон предпочитал избегать ненужных жертв.  
Но вскоре острожность потеряла смысл - с той стороны, откуда они сбежали, донесся громкий шум.  
\- Похоже, наш побег не остался незамеченным, - прокомментировал Майкрофт.  
\- Нам нужно спешить, - произнес Джон и слегка поморщился - это было понятно и без слов.  
Но Майкрофт просто кивнул и стал двигаться быстрее.  
Они старались не попадаться на пути оставшихся охранников, чтобы не провоцировать схватку. Безопасность была важнее скорости, поэтому они отступали, когда было необходимо, ныряли в пустые комнаты, а один, очень памятный, раз спрятались в крошечной кладовой уборщика. В конце концов им удалось спуститься на первый этаж. И когда оставалось пересечь всего одну комнату, за которой, по уверению Майкрофта, был выход, неожиданно раздался низкий сердитый голос:  
\- Стоять, или я прострелю вам колени.  
Джон опустил пистолет, обернулся и на расстоянии двадцати футов увидел Венделла с кем-то из его людей с нацеленными на них пушками.  
Венделл с ухмылкой стоял у боковой двери.  
\- В моих планах было держать вас до тех пор, пока я не заманю Шерлока Холмса. Но вы начали меня раздражать, отняли у меня время, - ухмылка стала жестокой. - Думаю, что перед тем, как ему вырвут глаза, я покажу ему ваши трупы. Посмотрим, сможет ли он при этом сохранить лицо, - Венделл положил палец на курок.  
Джон отреагировал мгновенно.  
Грохот выстрела эхом прокатился по комнате, и Венделл осел. Не успел Джон оглянуться, как его следующая цель уже лежала с торчащим в груди ножом.  
\- Что же, - сказал Майкрофт, закрывая зонтик и отряхнув рукав пиджака, - это было довольно глупо с их стороны. - Он обшарил карманы Венделла и вынул телефон. - То, что нужно.  
Майкрофт быстро набрал номер, попросил за ним заехать, нажал “отбой” и швырнул телефон обратно на Венделла. Затем внимательно посмотрел на Джона, словно успел забыть о его присутствии.  
Джон на это не купился.  
\- Доктор Уотсон, вы прекрасно справились с ситуацией, но я предложил бы вам стереть с пистолета отпечатки пальцев и положить его на пол, чтобы избежать неприятных вопросов.  
Джон заметил, что сам он не собирался забирать свой нож. И все же Джон послушался совета. Скурпулезно вытер отпечатки с рукояти пистолета и положил его рядом с телом одного из нападавших. Когда распрямился, Майкрофт уже вышел за дверь, и Джон пошел следом. Майкрофт стоял в паре метров от входа и зорко осматривал окрестности, посматривая на часы.  
Джон подошел к нему, неловко кашлянул.  
\- Я… просто хотел поблагодарить за помощь...  
\- Совершенно не за что, - отмахнулся Майкрофт и снова посмотрел на часы.  
Джон нахмурился. Неужто Майкрофт нервничал? Да быть не может. Наверное, просто нетерпеливо ждал своих людей, чтобы прибрались здесь.  
\- Нет, в самом деле, было круто.  
\- Доктор, уверяю вас, мне было нетрудно.  
Джон вытаращил глаза - Майкрофт что же, немного покраснел? Нет, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Джон собирался надавить еще немного и только открыл было рот, как перед ними остановились два черных фургона, из них высыпалась группа вооруженных людей в костюмах и с моющими средствами. Дождавшись короткого кивка Майкрофта, они исчезли в здании. Секундой позже припарковался блестящий черный автомобиль, такой же, в каком прокатили Джона, когда они только познакомились со старшим Холмсом.  
Переступив с ноги на ногу, Джон прикинул, как лучше поступить. Уйти? Попросить Майкрофта его подбросить? Он понятия не имел, в какую сторону идти, чтобы найти такси. К счастью, от необходимости делать выбор его избавили, окликнув по имени.  
\- Джон!  
Джон обернулся и увидел бегущего к нему Шерлока.  
\- Ты в порядке, - произнес Шерлок, хотя все еще разглядывал Джона, чтобы убедиться, что это точно не вопрос.  
\- Да, я в порядке. Благодаря Майкрофту.  
\- В самом деле? - Шерлок усмехнулся и повернулся к брату.  
\- Да. Твой брат был чертовски хорош, - признал Джон. - Он умеет обращаться с этим зонтиком.  
Шерлок выглядел озадаченным.  
Майкрофт улыбался безмятежно, скорее даже самодовольно.  
\- Не волнуйся, мои люди обо всем позаботятся. Вы с доктором можете возвращаться домой.  
Джон заметил, как лицо Шерлока преобразилось. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Джон сказал бы, что он надулся.  
\- Мне больше по душе, когда ты более солидный, - презрительно фыркнул Шерлок, но взглядом еще раз окинул Джона, словно пытался удостовериться, что друг не пострадал. - Полагаю, должен тебя поблагодарить.  
\- Если бы это произошло, я ответил бы “не стоит благодарности”, - Майкрофт был доволен, как кот, налакавшийся сливок.  
Шерлок прищурился.  
Джон фыркнул и ухватил Шерлока за рукав.  
\- Ну да. Ладно, хватит. Вы двое можете покалечится от такой сентиментальности. Увидимся позже, Майкрофт! - махнув рукой, он потащил Шерлока вниз по улице, обещая живописать ему все произошедшее в мельчайших подробностях.


End file.
